Penny Rolling
|first = Darkblade |latest = Gamer 2.0 }} '''http://avatartagg.tumblr.com/post/140141862658/ta-bob-roth-is-jss-producer-penny-rolling-is is Jagged Stone's agent. In "Troublemaker", due to the pressure put on her by Jagged Stone, Alec Cataldi, Bob Roth and Marinette Dupain-Cheng from filming a TV show, Penny is akumatized by Hawk Moth into '''Troublemaker, an intangible supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Penny is a slender dark-skinned woman with pixie-cut purple hair and light brown eyes. Civilian attire She wears a black jacket with a silver buckle and zipper over a white t-shirt with a v-neck, black pants, and black shoes. She also wears a silver necklace with a green skull pendant, one sphere-shaped earring on her right ear, and wristbands: a red band on her left wrist, and black and pink bands on her right wrist. As Troublemaker Troublemaker has light gray skin and her hair is spiked upward like a mohawk with light gray tips. The areas around her eyes are black, and her lips are dark purple. A dark purple choker with silver spikes is around her neck, and she wears a dark purple vest with ripped sleeves and edges. Underneath, she has a black sleeveless jumpsuit with platform shoes and pink sections with jagged white outlines on the sides of her legs and hips. On her arms are black and pink cuffs with white edges. On the chest of her jumpsuit, there is a logo of a silver skull over four diagonal pink spikes. Personality Penny is a very professional, helpful and hardworking person who is also kind, thoughtful and supportive. She helps to solve problems, usually disagreements between two sides, by looking over everything carefully and trying to find a middle point or compromise that satisfies everyone. She gives encouragement to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, finds amusement in a misunderstanding that André Bourgeois has relating to her, and she puts on a good face with dealing with business partners, acquaintances, and teenagers. While usually nice, Penny takes on a serious, curt, or confrontational demeanor depending on the situation, like when she sternly demands to Vincent Aza that he stops bothering and taking photos of Jagged Stone in "Pixelator". As Troublemaker, Penny is mischievous, conniving and sneaky. She's also a bit of a showboat, making a great deal out of achieving one earring from Ladybug. She's also short-tempered, angry with losing Ladybug's earring quickly after achieving it, and with Ladybug's plan to stop her. Abilities As a civilian Penny is skilled in business communication, cooperating professionally and strategically with the people she works for. She represents Jagged Stone by finding ways to fulfill his desires, but she also knows how to deal with the interactions between Jagged and his manager Bob Roth. As Troublemaker Troublemaker can switch between being intangible and tangible by clicking her pen but she can't make objects untangible. She can only attack while in her solid form. Relationships Jagged Stone Penny has a strong dedication to Jagged Stone as his agent. While aware of his eccentricities and stubbornness, she patiently works with him and helps to get him what he needs. She also understands his desire to be authentic to himself and his interests, but she makes sure to think about the business side of issues when he isn't as willing to think about it. In "Troublemaker", Penny shows that she has romantic feelings for Jagged as she wants to make him happy and considers him as an "awesome" person. Bob Roth Penny is more respectful to Bob than Jagged is, but she does her best to remind him of the artistic side of issues, including Jagged's style and decisions. She starts the discussion on asking Marinette to design Jagged Stone's album cover in "Guitar Villain", pointing out the design will be modern and it will be created by someone in Jagged's target audience in order to get Bob to comply. It's because of her intervention and professionalism that she keeps Bob and Jagged working together at Bob Roth Records, despite the two men not getting along well with each other. Marinette Dupain-Cheng When Marinette gives Penny the pair of shades she made for Jagged to give to him for her, Penny takes them and closes the door before Marinette can thank her. However, Penny treats Marinette better with more friendliness in subsequent meetings, smiling politely when giving Marinette a ticket to Jagged Stone's concert. In "Guitar Villain", she encourages Marinette to do her best when she is designing a cover for Jagged's album and Marinette's final design pleases her. Vincent Aza Penny finds Vincent and his obsession with Jagged Stone greatly annoying and troublesome. In "Pixelator", when Vincent is caught trying to take photos of Jagged at Le Grand Paris, without any hint of remorse, she angrily makes him get out of the hotel's lobby and threatens to break his camera if she ever finds him around Jagged again. While not recognizing the titular villain being Vincent, Penny appears annoyed when he knocks on the door to Jagged Stone's suite, suspiciously asking who he is before he pixelates her. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Penny's last name and Jagged's last name are a reference to the rock band The Rolling Stones. * In "Pixelator", André Bourgeois confuses her name with Jagged Stone's pet crocodile, which causes Penny to be genuinely amused by his mix-up. de:Penny Rolling es:Penny Rolling pl:Penny Rolling ru:Пенни_Роллинг fr:Penny Rolling pt-br:Penny Rolling Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Akumatized villains